Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic receipts and more particularly to electronic receipt retrieval.
Related Art
When a consumer desires to make a return of a purchased item, the consumer typically needs to locate the original receipt in order to make the return at a merchant site. The receipt is typically a paper receipt, which may be stored at a consumer house or office. More recent receipts may be stored in a consumer's physical wallet. Regardless, the consumer needs to locate and bring the receipt for the return process. This can be time-consuming and sometimes impossible if the receipt has been lost or destroyed.
More recently, electronic receipts are being used, such as attached or part of an email or stored with a user's account with a merchant or payment provider. Such receipts may be easier to locate and are in little danger of being lost or destroyed. However, even with such electronic receipts, the user still has to electronically search for a desired receipt, which may be time-consuming and inconvenient, especially if the user is using a mobile device with a small screen and more limited functionality than a PC.
It would be desirable to provide the consumer another way to retrieve receipts that is more convenient than conventional methods.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.